


Confessions

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dan freaks out, Elevator, F/M, Kissing, broken elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trapped in an elevator, Danny has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

You smiled as you opened up the door to your apartment, hugging your longtime friend. His arms wrapped around you and a hand rubbed up and down your back, his soft lips leaving a chaste kiss on your cheek.

“It feels like it’s been ten thousand years!”

“I know!” Dan agreed, pulling away to look at you, “We’ve just been so busy with Grumps, and Ninja Sex Party, _and Starbomb…_ I’m a booked man, baby!”

You laughed and grabbed your purse, hooking it on your shoulder and locking the door, following your tall friend to the elevator.

“Your hair is two times bigger than your head.”

“I know!” Dan laughed, scrunching some of his hair. “I could probably cut it now for Locks of Love, but I really like it this long. And so do the _ladayyyyys!”_

You giggled and reached up, feeling his hair, “Ew, you need to wash it.”

“Baaaaad idea, girlie.” Dan said as he pushed the button for the elevator.

“I don’t understand Jew hair, so I’ll just leave it at that.”

Dan giggled and you stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the main floor. Your apartment was all the way at the top, so it was a long way down. Dan checked his phone and you pulled out your mirror, checking your makeup when there was a sudden stop, causing you both to fall down and into each other. You knocked heads and groaned, holding your foreheads as you looked up.

“What the hell-“

“Oh no.”

You and Dan looked at each other, both realizing what had happened. Three seconds of silence went on before you both let out screams, jumping up and banging on the walls and the doors.

_“Help! Get us out!”_

“We’re gonna die!” Dan screeched.

“Don’t say that!” You snapped, banging on the walls some more.

_“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!”_ Dan screamed.

“Danny! Calm yourself, dammit!” You shouted, smacking him upside the head.

Dan nodded and took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. You hugged him and rubbed his back, coaxing him to breathe.

“Come on big boy… Let’s sit you down…”

You helped Dan lean against the wall and slide down the wall, kissing his cheek after. You smiled softly and rubbed his back some more, slowly easing the fear away.

“It’s okay Danny… We’ll get out of here.”

“How?!”

“Shh… Let’s talk about something else, okay?”

Danny nodded, “Uh… So how’ve you been?”

You shrugged, “Work takes up my time. Though I’m still writing that fanfiction about us.” You joked, nudging him with your elbow.

Dan laughed and shook his head, his hair going everywhere. His arm wrapped around your waist, his fingers walking up the side of his body. He shot you a flirty glance.

“You know… This would be the perfect time to have sex.”

You laughed and pushed him away, “No way!”

“You know you want to!” Dan grinned, crawling your way. You giggled and continued to scoot away, Dan still following in his prowl.

Soon he pounced, pinning you down on the gross elevator floor. You giggled and looked up at him.

“We’ve resorted to crawling around on an elevator floor. New low?”

“New low. At least we haven’t done it in the streets.”

“Yet.”

Dan pondered it before nodding his head, “Yeah, you’re probably right about that one.”

“I’m always right.”

“Oh really? Prove it!”

“Hmmm… You’re single.”

“… Shut up.”

“Why are you single? I mean, you have a ton of fangirls that would date you, and I don’t mean the crazy ones. I mean down-to-earth, sweet, cute ones. Ones you like. I’m sure some of them are blondes with huge tits.”

“I don’t want them. I love my fans, but I have someone in mind.”

“Oh really?”

“Totally.”

“Who?”

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Not telling.”

“Why?!”

“Because! It’s embarrassing!”

“Please, Dan, it won’t be.”

“If I tell you, you gotta swear you won’t laugh, or… Or freak out, okay?”

“I promise, Daniel Y. Sexbang. Now spill it!”

“I have a confession to make.”

“You lied, didn’t you.”

“Nope.” Dan quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, his soft lips melting against yours. You hummed in response, moving your arms around his neck and pulling him closer, your hands finding their way into his hair.

Dan’s hands moved to your hips and he tugged on your bottom lip, his brown eyes looking into yours. He let go of your lip.

“I think I’ve made my confession.”

“Hmm… I think you should make it again.”

Dan grinned and pressed his lips to yours again, enjoying this confession.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Extended Ending*~

“(Name)…”

“Yes, Dan?”

_“How are we getting out?!?!?!?!?!”_


End file.
